Pressure sensors are known for producing electrical signals in response to applied pressure. The sensors are often in the form of piezoelectric or other transducers embodied in an electronic chip which must be contained within a suitable housing which is exposed to the pressure source and which has electrical leads for connection to associated electronic circuitry. The circuitry can provide an indication of applied pressure or provide intended signal functions in response to sensed pressure. The pressure sensors are often used in an environment containing dirt and other contaminants and from which the sensor and its electrical connections should be isolated to prevent malfunction or degradation in performance. A particular application for pressure sensors is in automobiles and other vehicles in which such sensors are employed in pressure and vacuum lines of the vehicle control systems. The environment under the hood or chassis of an automobile, truck or other vehicle is subject to dirt, moisture, fuel, vapor and other contamination, all likely to be deleterious to the proper electrical performance of the sensor and its electrical connections. The sensor should therefore be housed in a manner isolated from the environment. Housings for electrical connectors and the like are known for isolating the connector from the environment, but such sealed housings usually contain separate discrete sealing elements such as gaskets or sealing rings which must be carefully assembled on the housing to provide intended sealing operation. These discrete elements can be lost or damaged when the housing is disassembled, and the reassembly of such components is time consuming and often delicate, especially for connectors of small size.